warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Next Factor (Episode one)
Authors Note Special thanks to Bramblefire and Tanglefrost for being AWESOME!!! The Next Factor ''Cloudtail comes up on stage in the midst of clapping and cheering'' Cloudtail: Hello everyone! Welcome to The Next Factor! I'm Cloudtail, your presenter this evening. Now, what will happen is that all six clans-including StarClan and SkyClan-will present three cats to sing in front of all you cats to try and win the ultimate prize: a pineapple juice box and the ability to be the NEXT BIG THING!!! ''Squeals of laughter'' Cloudtail: Today's judges are: Blossomfall of ThunderClan; Sedgewhisker of WindClan; Reedwhisker of RiverClan; Applefur of ShadowClan; Cherrytail of SkyClan and Bluestar of StarClan! ''Judges take their seats and audience roar'' Cloudtail: First up, Sparrowpelt of SkyClan! Sparrowpelt: Hiya! I'm Sparrowpelt and today I'll sing Counting Stars by Onerepublic. Cherrytail: When your ready, bro Sings in a terrible squeaky voice Sparrowpelt: Laaatleeey I've been, I've been losing sleeeeep Dreaming about the things that we could beeeee. But baaaaby I've been, I've been praying harassed Saaaid no more Clinton's dollars We'll be countin' databases Blossomfall: Enough! Enough! Cloudtail: Aaaaah, sorry mate, better luck next time! Mosskit: Snowfur, he sang it wrong! It's counting ''stars'', not counting ''databases''! And it's not ''Clinton's'' dollars, it's ''counting'' dollars! Snowfur: That's nice, dear Cloudtail: Anyway, next up it's Jayfeather of ThunderClan! ''Jayfeather is doing a puzzle of Firestar'' Jayfeather: I'm busy Cloudtail: Sorry, pal, it'll have to wait Jayfeather: I SAID I'M BUSY!!! * Hits on head with bongo drum* Cloudtail: Princess? Is that you? Bluestar: Errrrm, Cloudtail? Cloudtail: Are you Brightheart? COME HERE! ''Chases madly around stage'' Operator: Err, we're experiencing minor difficulties, so please wait for after the break AAT Halftail: Are you tired of being told off by your mentor for sleeping in? Molepaw: Yes!Yes! Halftail: Well then try our Apprentices Alarm Thing! Molepaw: Ooooh! ''Fiddles with alarm'' Halftail: You just, errr, press this, then, ummm this? ''Alarm shrieks loudly'' Molepaw: Aaarghh! Back to the show, back to the show! The Next Factor Cloudtail: Roaaaaar! Operator: Uh oh The Next Factor (Take Two) Cloudtail: Hello everyone! Welcome to the next act of The Next Factor! ''Cheers and stomping'' Cloudtail: Next up we have a different ThunderClan act, so please welcome...Sandstorm! Sandstorm: Hi 'y'all! Today I'm singing Heaven cuz that just, like, describes me my Fireh, so yeah Sedgewhisker: Take it away ''Sings in a bearable voice'' Sandstorm: Oh, thinkin' about our younger years. . There was only you and me, . We were young and wild and free. . Now, nothing can take you away from me Dear, you're dead like Spottedleaf (muwahahaha!) Cuz baby your all that I want, When you're lying there in my paws. And it isn't too hard to see, We're in StarClan.... Reedwhisker: (''sniffing'') so, so emotional... Cherrytail: Sandstorm, you're in to the semi-finals! Sandstorm: Thank you all so, so much. Cloudtail: Its our pleasure. Next up though, We're in for a treat, so give it up for....ROWANCLAW!!! Rowanclaw: Hello, fellow cats! Cloudtail: Hello, ma'am. Rowanclaw: Hey! I'm a tom, you mangy wet fish paste! Cloudtail: I'm ThunderClan you lizard eater! Roaaaaar!!! (Mails do death) Producer: How dare you, Cloudtail! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO CRAZY AGAIN! PINAPPLES ATTACK!! ''Cloudtail is chased by random pineapples'' Cloudtail: NUUUU! Why, StarClan, WHY!!! Bluestar: We show no mercy for you Cloudtail. Neither do the pineapples. Applefur: I don't think I want to judge on this show any more... Sedgewhisker: Neither do I. Let's get out of here. ''Starts to leave alongside Applefur'' Oakheart: STOP THIS NONSENSE! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE KITS! Okay, Cloudtail, you go to see a medicine cat, Applefur and Sagewhisker, come sit back down. Bluestar, my love, calm down, and we'll get another ShadowClan cat to perform. CUT! The Next Factor (Take Three)